


I Love You

by Aria_poo



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff fluff and more fluff, Hela/Reader - Freeform, Reader is sad, Soft Kisses, idk this is my first time writing, lmao Hela loves u more than anything, mentions of sui and mental ilnesses, soft, soft Hela, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_poo/pseuds/Aria_poo
Summary: tw // mentions of sui and self harm, and other mental illnessesso like you were depressed and was about to do some dumb shit, but Hela came home and started pampering the shit outta you, because you worried the fuck out of her. You depressed bitch.also Hela is too soft here. Kinda made her ooc IM SORRY
Relationships: Hela (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first time writing on here. After two weeks of writing my theology paper, i wanted to decompress by writing more enjoyable literary pieces. idk how to write, but hey, its something.

You didn't know what you were feeling. It was this weird feeling of constant hollowness, and emptiness, that it was taking a toll on you physically.  
You managed to give yourself a shower. You thought that if you didn't, everyone you loved would die. You slumped onto the couch and just sat there, looking at the "cat scratches" on your arms. Your whole arm was throbbing, and you felt like throwing up.  
It was this constant state of "dark", like a mist that followed you everywhere, clouding up every part of your day. You don't remember what happened today, but you knew you felt like shit.

Times we're rough. It was January, and the atrocious post-Christmas state of being was where you were in right now.  
Today was probably the height of it all. There were all these very dangerous thoughts roaming about the top of your head, and you felt like you had no control over your following actions.

You stepped out onto the balcony and stared at the city lights, and looked down into the bustling city of New York. The lights of the street were illuminated so beautifully, like the diamonds in the sky, you thought that maybe if you could leap into them, you'd become a star as well.

Then the front door opened. "Y/N, baby, I'm home." She said.  
And as you heard her voice, it's like you were pulled back into reality. You realized the big fuck up you were about to do. You couldn't bring yourself to look her, so you curled up into a ball and cried all of your insides out.

She went onto the balcony and as she saw the sight that beheld before her, you could feel the radiating ache in her heart.  
She knelt beside you, she took your hand in hers and kissed your knuckles. You looked up at her, for the first time since she came through the door. Her eyes looked like they would burst out all of Niagara Falls if she blinked, but she had a faint smile across her lips.  
She collected herself through sniffles and with a voice so close to breaking, she said "Here, why don't we go back inside and wrap this up" she gestured to your arms "And maybe I can make you something nice to eat. What would you like, my angel"  
You just looked at her for a while and said "I'm not hungry" your throat was on fire from all the crying.  
"Sweetheart, you haven't eating anything these past few days." she said, with the highest tone of gentle concern in her voice.  
"I did" you said, reassuring her.  
She looked at you, with all the care and concern anyone could ever show. "That quarter of a pop tart you ate three days ago doesn't count, sunshine" she said softly.  
Before you could muster up what to say, she gently picked you up and placed you on the couch. She got the first aid kit from the medicine cabinet, and cleaned your arms and wrapped them up with gauze. "I'll make you something to eat. While I cook, you can stay here and watch a movie." she turned the TV on to "Ratatouille". She knew how much you liked that movie.

And there you were, burrito wrapped, on the couch, watching Ratatouille while waiting for your food. A few minutes later, the whole condo unit was filled with delightful smells.  
She went to you, food in hand, and began to feed you.  
You had never felt more cared for, in your whole entire life. Who knew that the Goddess of Death would be feeding you spaghetti, while you watched Ratatouille.

Time passed, and the sun was down. She picked up the used dishes, washed it, and placed it back into the cupboard.  
She went back beside you and helped you up. "Let's get you dressed into something more comfy."

She gently slipped off you shirt, looking at you for consent, and slid down your pants, gently rubbing your calves, and slipped boxers and a shirt 4 times your size, onto you.

"Do you want something to drink, Y/N? Chocolate milk?" she asked. You nodded. She lifted you up again, and put you on one of the chairs in the dining room. She planted a soft kiss onto your lips, and smiled the softest smile to ever exist. She got the milk out of the fridge and handed it to you. You drank it all in one gulp.

You were feeling a little better, so you went to go brush your teeth, and comb your hair.

You came out of the bathroom and went into the bedroom, with Hela waiting on the bed.  
You climbed under the sheets, and she cradled you in her arms.  
She panted a soft kiss on your cheek, and on your forehead. "Why didn't you tell me." she asked. "What if I didn't come home on time, didn't see you?". You looked at her and whispered through muffled cries "You don't have to do all this. Thank you for everything" All you could do was bury your face into the crook of her neck, sobbing, and sobbing. She pulled herself away, just far enough to look at you. "I'm always here, remember?" She gently kissed your lips, while cradling the back of your neck.  
She peppered your face with kisses, and gently combed your hair with her fingers. She stroked your cheek with her finger, and gently swayed with you in her embrace. She kissed you again, and this time you could feel tears streaming down her cheeks.

She shut off the night light and you snuggled deeper into her warm embrace. "I love you." she whispered. "More than anything in this universe. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me" You started to cry, she just held you closer, and planted kisses down your face and neck. And after all that has happened today, you fell asleep in the arms of who you knew to be your entire world.


End file.
